The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Power
by AnaKrivonosov
Summary: The Goddess Din has taken the remaining power of the Triforce from Ganondorf and bestowed it upon a girl. Now she must travel to the temples across the land and cleanse the Triforce of Power of the evil that was put there or fall corrupt to its power. With the help of the Chosen Hero Link and Princess Zelda, the girl will overcome her worst nightmares for the people she cares for.
1. Chapter 1: The Begginning

An endless darkness surrounded Ganondorf in his prison between worlds. In this place, silence was the loudest scream, and the light was nonexistent. He had slept here for many centuries after being defeated by the hero of time, he knew though, that he would awaken, that somebody in the other world would call for him. What he never anticipated was a visit from the Goddesses. He squinted against their bright light, for he had no expose to brightness in the longest time.

"What do you seek from me," he called out to them. His arms were raised above his head to prevent their flow of light from touching his face.

Nayru was the first to speak. "We have come bearing news."

"What news is this?"

The next Goddess to speak was Farore. "Din has found herself a champion."

"…a champion? But _I _am the holder of the Triforce of Power. You cannot take that from me!"

"It was never rightfully yours, and so now I, Din the Goddess of Power, will bestow it upon a Hylian worthy of my blessing." The red haired Goddesses stepped forward and Ganondorf could feel his power, the last of his power, drain away into her.

"This is not the last of me! I am the reincarnation of Demise! I am the evil that never goes away! You are fools if you think you can stop me!"

"Though your evil may seem limitless, there is an end in sight, and if the new holder of the Triforce of Power is pure, the land will finally begin to heal, and your darkness will be at a close."

The last bit of power within him was gone, and Ganondorf began to fade into his own darkness. With the last of his will he let out a chilling whisper.

"The darkness will come…."

* * *

Back in the world of light, Din watched an infant sleep in its cradle. The babe was a girl, and she was now the most powerful being in all of Hyrule.

Din watched over the girl as she grew older, watched as she became stronger when she lost her mother, as she grew and tragedy struck, she only grew stronger, and Din knew that the girl had been rightfully chosen.

By the time she was 15, the girl was beautiful. Her long hair looked as if it had been spun of the finest white gold. Her skin was a delicate cream, smooth to the touch. And her eyes were glittered gold and silver in the most unique pattern. To top it off, long pointed ears poked out of the side of her head. Pretty in a strange sort of way, she looked like a Goddess.

Din smiled down on the girl, Jessamine was her name. Raised in the province of Eldin in miniscule Kakariko village, she flourished into a young girl.

She watched as Jessamine chased the younger children around, a bright smile on her face and laughter bubbling from her petite lips.

"Oh my little Jessamine, trouble soon awaits you," Din sighed, "good luck, how I wish you didn't need it."


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to the Gorge

"JAZZZZ! JAZZZZ! Wake up! Do you know what time it is?!"

Ahh yes, waking up in Kakariko village was always a pleasure with the little brats, but honestly, you just can't help but love them.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw it was a few hours before dawn.

"This is an inhumanly hour to be awake at. What in Din's name are you waking me up for," I asked the two figures resting atop my bed.

The smaller one on the left began to speak, but the one on the right would have none of that.

"Hey! You woke her up, it's my turn to get to talk," the small figure proceeded to clear their throat. "You promised that you would take us to the gorge, remember? We were gonna find the tiny golden bugs. And you're not human, you're Hylian, so you don't have an excuse not to be awake."

I chuckled and sat up in bed. "Well in that case I guess I have to wake up and take you, don't I?"

Their heads nodded eagerly and I lit the candle on my nightstand to see two faces illuminate on my bed. Ella and Zeke, the ten year old twins in Kakariko who were always looking for fun when they weren't getting me in trouble.

"Go wait outside my door, and don't let my father hear you," I warned.

"That's okay," Ella spoke up, "your daddy is with our daddy. They were discussing important things at our house, but I guess they were boring things 'cause they fell asleep." She let out a giggle.

I laughed and shooed them out again and began to put on my gear which consisted of long, tight black pants, combat boots, and fitted t-shirt and a dark zip up jacket. I tied my hair up into a pony tail, and looked at myself in my small mirror. My light gold hair was a large contrast from all the dark colors I was wearing, but I think it looked good. I grabbed my mother's locket and put it on hastily as I walked toward the door grabbing my whip and daggers on the way out I put them in my jacket.

"Okay who's ready to go catch some golden bugs?"

The two of them squealed in delight and ran off down to the door.

My father and I lived on the top of the slope in Kakariko because my father's job was look out, but I guess tonight it wasn't needed which worked out in my favor.

After descending the mountain, Ella, Zeke and I ran across the village to the spring of Eldin and then turned left to get outside of town to Kakariko Gorge.

*(Author's note: the layout of the land is going to be really similar to the one in Twilight Princess.)*

After walking through the mountain path we came to a gate separating the town from its plain. I quickly climbed over and went to help the younger kids. When we were all over I scanned the area for any signs of monster of any sort and couldn't find any. I nodded at the kids to follow me over to the right where a grove of trees lay. In the midst of some flowers was a golden bug.

"It's so pretty at night. I like the way it sparkles and makes that music. I wish I was a golden bug."

I laughed, Ella could be the strangest little girl in all of Hyrule.

"The way it sparkles reminds me of your eyes," Zeke said. He then slowly pulled out his jar but I smacked him on the hand. He yelped in surprise and dropped it on the grass. He glared up at me with his big brown eyes.

"You can catch it in your hand and hold it but we are not taking it home, they belong out here."

He rolled his eyes and put his jar away. The two of them walked over to the bug and took turns holding it.

I watched the plains carefully, but I only saw a bunch of annoying Guay.

I felt uneasy. I knew something was watching me. I could feel its eyes crawl under my skin and it made me sweat.

After going to look at the other bug across the bridge we began walking back to the village. Once I got the kids safely over I started to make my climb but was stopped by a screech behind me.

A Bokoblin stood behind me with its hand raised to fight.

"Stay hidden. Don't make a sound and don't move, when I tell you to, run back to the village and wait for me by the spring, okay?" The two nodded. I looked back at the monster running up to me. "Go!" I yelled and watched as they sputtered off into the mountain pass.

I turned and faced the ugly thing in front of me. When it was in striking distance I raised my whip and brought it down in its wrist. It looked down on the whip in surprise. When its eyes shot back to me I jerked my hand to the right and the weapon it was holding was torn out of its grasp. I pulled the whip back again and this time wrapped it around the creature's neck. It let out a strangled cry and gripped at my whip trying to get it off but I jerked my hand again, breaking its neck. The Bokoblin crumpled to the ground and exploded into ash.

I turned to go back to the village but a light stopped my way. It wrapped around me for a second and then it was gone. I looked down at myself and noticed my whip was different. I glowed a silver and gold, and was now a snake. The thing curled itself around my wrist and stilled into a long bracelet.

I had never seen anything like that happen in my life, but to startled to do anything about it I climbed over the gate and ran back to the safety of my village, not once looking back, so I never noticed the figure watching me from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: Research

I kept running. Even when I knew I was safe I ran until I felt the splash of the shallow water on my boots. I needed to relax. I had to be calm for the children, but how could I? I felt sick to my stomach! The bokoblin was dead, okay that's fine, I've killed monsters before, but my whip was now some sort of snake thing, and now it's metal and weird. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. I need to stop eating sweets before going to bed.

I turned to find Ella and Zeke sitting there watching me.

"Are you okay, Jazz?"

I smiled and helped them to their feet. I needed to get them home as soon was possible.

I had things to figure out.

I dropped the kids off on their front porch and hugged them goodnight.

"Thanks for taking us out to see the golden bugs," Ella whispered to me during our hug.

I ruffled her hair and lifted the corner of my mouth, "No problem, El. Now go to bed and tell no one of what happened tonight. We could all get in trouble for this, big trouble. Okay?"

They nodded and headed inside. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was soon to rise.

I began walking towards the spring, it was peaceful and calm, a rash opposite from the thoughts bouncing through my mind.

On the left of the spring I pushed aside a rock and walked behind it and went through a cave to get to the back of the spring.

I removed my boots and sock and hung my feet in the water.

I looked down on the strange bracelet that spiraled from my elbow to the bottom of my hand. It looked like a real snake, the way it coiled around my forearm. It wasn't uncomfortable in anyway, it seemed to be just another part of my body.

The whip pulsed with a strange type of power, the eyes of the snake glowed a crimson color. The red was strikingly different from the gold and silver swirls that wrapped around the body of it.

The power it radiated felt familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. I focused my energy on the whip and the snake's tongue darted out. It began to slither down my wrist to my hand where I gripped it and swung it forward.

The snake lashed out and struck the other side of the cavern. As it cut through the air it left a gold glow in its wake.

"That's impossible…" I mumbled to myself. The other side of the cavern was a good 50 feet away and as my hand curled around the metal snake whip, it couldn't have been more than 3 feet. My mind began to wonder when suddenly I remembered.

"My throwing knives!" I had totally forgotten I had brought them with me. I hastily reached into my jacket and pulled out the 5 I had, but they were just the old plain ones I had begun with.

A bit disappointed I put them back and looked down at my reflection.

Something began glowing out of the corner of my eye and I looked down to see a symbol of the Triforce pulsing on my right hand.

I sucked in air, and gaped down at the symbol. I began poking at my hand but it just continued to glow. Soon the bottom two triangles began to fade followed then by the one on top.

I had never had that happen to me before. Why just appear now? What was going to happen?

I needed answers, I was too curious to just let something like this go. It might not be safe for me, or anyone for that matter. There was only one person I knew that might be some sort of help, and I already didn't feel like talking to him.

I went home and washed up, I reeked of sweat. Once finished with my quick bath, I changed into a tight black shirt with tight sleeves that went down to my elbows. The shirt stopped right above my waist. I grabbed a very light colored pink/peach skirt that begun at the stop of my hip, wrapping tightly, and then fanning out at the bottom, stopping mid-thigh. I grabbed black nylons to wear under and then slipped on my combat boots on my dash out.

I walked down the slope and hastily arranged my straight hair. It fell to my stomach and I was in need of a hair tie.

I made my way back into town and went to the third house on the left. When I came to the door I hesitated. Did I really want to do this?

_Oh, get over yourself Jessamine. Honestly how bad could it be?_

*(Author's note: Italics = thoughts/talking to herself)*

I raised my fist and gently knocked on the door.

There was a racket for a minute and then a voice called from within.

"I'm coming!"

The door swung open to reveal a tall, lanky boy with messy brown hair and soft green eyes framed by rounded glasses much too big for his face. He met my eyes for a second and then blushed and looked down, a sheepish smile crawling across his face.

"Oh, uh, h-hi Jess-Jessamine. How can I help y-you?"

I smiled at him, "I was wondering if I could come in and speak with you."

"Oh, yeah! Of course you can." He opened the door wider and beckoned me inside.

He sat me down in his living room.

"Let me just go get something to drink, do you want anything," He asked as he began walking towards what must have been the kitchen. I shook my head and thanked him.

The boy was named Jonathan. He lived here with his mother, and for the longest time, he's had a crush on me. Sure, he was the only kid my age in the village and he was sweat and all but, all I can feel is sorry for him. He has a slight stutter and he holes himself up in his room the whole day.

Most of the village kids try to invite him out but he's always been to shy.

He came back into the room with a glass of tea and sat down opposite from me.

"So, uh, how can I help you?" I raised my eyes up to meet his, which he responded to with a blush creeping along his cheeks and averting his eyes to my shoes.

"I was wondering what you could tell me about the Triforce."

His eye brows raised and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Well, the Triforce is a bit of a mysterious thing really. Why do you ask?"

Now it was my turn to blush and avert my eyes.

"I was just curious," I replied, toying nervously with my hands. He bobbed his head in acknowledgement and then pushed forward with the story of the Triforce.

"Well, as ev-everybody knows it was created by the Old Gods, The Goddesses and was built to fulfill anything the p-person who held it most desired. Many evils wanted to control this power, Demise was a big chaser of the Triforce, but the Goddess Hylia defeated him, later though, Demise was reincarnated into Ganondorf and took hold of the Triforce of Power. To counter him, Nayru and Farore chose cham-champions who would be reborn throughout t-time when evil came and they were n-needed. They were known as the Hero of Time and the P-Princess of Destiny. The Princess of Destiny was also r-r-rumored to be the Goddess Hylia who gave up her immortal form to p-pro-protect her people in the name of Nayru. Are you f-following all of this?"

I nodded my head. "Go on."

"Well, in m-many legends, it was said that after a certain a-amount of times of being defeated by the Hero of Time, Ganondorf would be weak enough to have D-Din take back the blessing of the Triforce and bestow it upon her chosen ch-champion. If the champion was pure of heart and soul, the p-power would not corrupt him. He w-would purify the Triforce of Power and bring back balance to the main Triforce."

"So…..the holder of the Triforce of Power is a boy?"

"Well, errrr, I'm not sure, none of the texts are really that specific. It's just a myth. Only the Hero and the Princess were said to be proven true, but that's still debatable."

"Oh, well, thank you, Jonathan," I smiled at him and stood to leave, "I better go though, I might have to run errands for my father this morning."

He furrowed his eye brows together. "Uh yeah, o-of course."

He stood and led me to the door.

I smiled gratefully when he held it open and walked out.

"Oh an-and, Jessamine," he called from behind. I turned to face him.

"H-happy bir-birthday." He smiled and closed the door.

_Wait, what?_


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to Ordon

Oh my Gods. How could I forget my own birthday? I turned 16 this morning and I didn't even realize.

Is that why the Triforce showed up? Had I come of age for something?

"I think I've gone mad…" I mumbled to myself.

I ended up walking back home. By now it was about 7 in the morning and dad should be back. I climbed my way up to the watch plat form where our house was and went inside.

"Well good morning, sweetheart. Happy birthday," my dad exclaimed when he caught sight of me.

"Hi, dad, thanks but my head is killing me and I think I need some sleep."

I walked past him up to the floor my room was on.

"Alright, I'll call you down for breakfast!"

"Don't bother," I called back. I was much too tired to get undressed so I ended up falling onto my bed and just blacking out.

When I woke back up, it was dark, and everything was silent.

_How long were you asleep Jazz?_

I walked down stairs and saw a slice of cake with a note next to it.

Jazz,

You were sleeping and since it was your birthday I just let you. Being 16 must be pretty tiring, huh? Well enjoy some cake I made you when you get the chance. Your present hasn't arrived from Castle Town yet. Quite an unusual delay, but you will get it as soon as possible.

I love you, Jessamine.

Happy birthday,

Dad.

I smiled down at the little note and folded it nice and neatly so it would fit in the small pocket on the inside of my boot. I dug right into the cake and let out a sigh of content. It was a delicious double chocolate fudge cake that was so bad in too many way, but yet so good.

I had just finished when I heard a voice.

"….Jessamine…."

It was just a faint whisper, but it was obvious that someone was whispering my name.

The whisper continued to sound and it grew fainter. I followed it up to my bedroom. I opened the door and laying on the floor was my mother's locket. I quickly picked it up and looked around.

Everything seemed to be in perfect shape. Nothing out of place or peculiar.

"…Jessamine…." The voice came again this time by my window. I looked out to see a golden, luminous figure by the spring.

I ran out the door and to the spring in record time. As I got closer, I could see the glowing figure seemed to be a giant bird. It carried a ball of light between its talons and its wingspan was larger than a house.

"Come closer child of light. You have nothing to fear from me." Its voice was deep and soothing, like the waves of the ocean on a sunny day.

"I am Eldin, the light spirit that watches over this land. For the past 16 years I have watched you grow and flourish, and now the time has come for you to learn what you are fully capable of. You are the holder of the Triforce of Power, a power that, for the longest time, was corrupted by evil, and that evil has struck again. As you slept, they came. Silently they attempted your death, but your father intervened, and for that he was taken. I could only afford to keep you safe. You are needed by all of the people and creatures in Hyrule. It is you who will finally restore the balance of the Triforce and rid Din of the evil that has corrupted her power for many centuries."

I stood there, dumbfounded. _Dad was gone? No…_

I began to speak but the light spirit cut me off.

"Child, you must travel to the temples across the land and rid them of the evil inside. Then you will bathe in the springs and be cleansed. Only after you have purified each temple, will you be strong enough and pure enough to face the evil that has taken your father."

I looked up at the being in front of me.

"How am I to do this? I know nothing of these temples or how to truly wield courage. As much as I hate to admit it, I am only 16. I'm a child who has never been farther than Kakariko gorge. Please, there has to be an easier way."

The spirit shook his head. "I am sorry but there is not. Now child, I must leave you soon. When the sun rises, take what is important to you and head south-east to the province of Faron, and then deeper into the forest to the village of Ordon. There you will meet the Hero of Time, Link. He is the holder of the Triforce of Courage and will be able to help you on this journey. You have a special gift. Power. If you are ever in need of anything, feel the power around you. Focus on the way it spirals and swirls. The aura around you if strong. Command it to your will. Link will be able to help you with that. Remember, Jessamine. You are the most powerful being in Hyrule, the power you hold, has the ability to do anything. In a time of need, remember these words. If you wish it, then so it shall be."

The light spirit began to fade.

I called out to it, "Wait!" But it was already gone.

I sank to my knees in the spring as a tear fell onto my cheek.

I had to do this for my father. He had given up so much, done so much for me, and now it was my turn to return the favor.

I went home and packed food and water into my bag. I wasn't sure of what I exactly I needed but I grabbed the essentials. I dressed into my black gear and put my hair up. I began tucking my throwing knives into my leather jacket when I remembered my father's short sword. I slid it into the sheath and then slid the sheath through my belt loops. When I double checked to make sure I had everything I quickly took the bracelet Ella and Zeke had made me and slid it on to my bare left wrist. Locking everything up, I grabbed my bag of food and left.

I touched the locket around my neck. I wouldn't see my home in a while.

"Goodbye…" My voice trailed off as I turned and fled Kakariko Village, the only home I had ever known.

By mid-day, I was at the entrance to Faron woods, and I hadn't seen one monster yet.

I couldn't figure out whether to be thankful about that or disappointed.

There were a lot of trees and greenery. Not much like the village I called home. The trees were nice though, good for shade and a back rest, but that's about it.

I continued walking until I came to a shack. A weird guy with birds living in his hair sat next to a fire pit.

He waved at me as I walked over to him.

"Well hey there! Welcome to Faron. We don't get many visitors! I'm Coro, I live here in the south part of the woods selling lanterns and lantern oil. Need anything?

"Err, no but thanks. Is Ordon through there?" I pointed to the cave next to a small grassy spot to the left.

Coro nodded and then went back to doing whatever he had been doing before.

As my walk progressed, I saw Faron spring. It was really beautiful next to all the trees. I stopped to fill up all my empty water bottles.

The sun would set soon, and I didn't know how close I was to Ordon. I walked through a mountain pass and then came to a bridge.

I ran across because honestly I wanted to stand on that as little as possible. I came to a gate decorated with flowers and checked its sturdiness.

_Good enough to hold my small body. _

I began climbing over. Once on the top, I jumped down into a not so graceful landing.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

Looking around I noticed that Ordon spring was a bit up a head to my left. The only other path led forward and that's exactly where I planned to go.

After about a five minute walk I reached an opening with a house on the left a long with a horse. In front of me were two dummies used to practice sword technique as well as big targets positioned around in the trees.

The horse was a beautiful red mare with white bangs and a tail. She glanced at me skeptically but didn't attack.

The house was sort of a tree house. You had to climb a ladder to get to the porch and door, and it seemed to go higher up than it was wide.

_Wonder if anybody's home._

I began walking towards the house and then the horse freaked out. She began kicking and neighing. I attempted to calm her but my efforts were in vain.

I froze when I heard the door open.

"Epona, what's going on?"

I looked up to see a boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Start of a Journey

_Quick! What do I do?!_

I straightened and backed away from the horse. I couldn't see very well in the darkness, but I could tell his eyes had narrowed down at me.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He stood above me with his hand placed over his sword handle.

"My name is Jessamine, I walked from Kakariko Village in the province of Eldin to get here. I mean you no harm."

"Why have you come here?"

_Why so many questions?_

"I've been sent here to look for someone, I need their assistance in….doing something," I trailed off at the end, unsure of how much I wished to reveal to this stranger.

"Who do you look for?"

"A boy. His name is Link and he resides in the village of Ordon, that's all I know of him."

The boy rocked back, surprised. Then his demeanor hardened.

"Who sent you?"

"The Light Spirit Eldin. Now, are you done with your questions? I am tired and worn out from walking. Please, if you could offer me a place to stay I would be very grateful." I looked up at the boy's shadowed face with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but if you think to steal anything, you will live out the rest of your life without hands." With that he turned and strode back into his home. I walked toward the ladder and began to climb. When I reached the top I pulled myself up and walked through the threshold, closing the door behind me.

The house was nice and neat, a kitchenette to my left and small living room to my right. Towards the back of the house there was a ladder that must have led to a cellar and then above the kitchenette were two more floors. The top one had a bed and below it a book case.

To my right the boy sat on a couch watching me and in the better light I could see him much better. His hair was shaggy and fell just below his ears, which were pointed just like mine. His hair was a sandy blonde that looked brown in some light. His eyes, beautiful in a feral sort of way, were blue like sapphires. His eye brows were sharp along with his cheek bones and a well-defined jaw, in all very masculine looking.

"Are you simply going to stare at me the whole night?" He raised an eye brow at me.

I blushed and looked away. "I never caught your name," I said studying the walls around me.

"Oh you did, I just wasn't the one to tell you," I shot him a confused look. "I'm Link, the boy you came looking for."

I stood there, gaping at him for a minute.

_Well finding him was much easier than I imagined._

I closed my mouth and then opened it again to speak, but Link beat me to it.

"It's late. Why don't you go up to the loft and get some sleep."

"But it's your house, shouldn't you sleep in your own bed?"

"If you try to steal anything, it will be easier to stop you from here." I nodded, not sure what to say. He pointed towards the ladder leading up. "My bed is up there." Again I nodded, thanked him and began walking towards the loft. Once I had gotten up, I lay down on the bed, unable to sleep. After a while I began to hear snores coming from below. I sighed.

_Maybe you should take a walk. Get your mind off things._

I stood, and put on my boots. I quietly descended down the ladder and out the door. Link was fast asleep so I had nothing to worry about, or so I thought. I jumped off the porch and moved to walk towards the spring of Ordon, but I was clubbed in the back. I cried out and stumbled forward. Having lost my balance, I fell flat on my face.

I felt myself being picked up by the back of my jacket. I screeched and swung my arms wildly. I heard a door bang open and then the sound of a blade cutting through the air. The thing released me, and my head was the first thing to hit the ground.

My vision blurred and faded as I attempted to lift my head, but just keeping conscious felt like a Herculean effort in itself. The last thing I saw before losing myself to oblivion was two big sapphire eyes looking down at me.

"Child blessed by the Gods, awaken."

My eyes shot wide to see the clear blue sky above me. The different lighting made my head pound and I groaned as I sat up. Regaining control of my senses I looked around. I was at Faron spring, there was the red mare grazing in the corner, and then to the right my eyes fell on a boy. Link.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, sleeping beauty. Barely with me for a day and already were you in need of my rescuing."

An unwelcomed blush spread across my cheeks. "I'm sorry to have bothered you so much."

Link shrugged as if he had done this a million times. Maybe he had.

An awkward silence descended upon us. I sat at the edge of the spring playing with the grass beneath my hands when all of a sudden a glowing light wrapped itself around me. I gasped and twitched, unsure of what was happening. The light grew too strong, I had to close my eyes and shield my face to assure myself I wouldn't go blind. I seemed to have been lifted off of the ground for I no longer felt the tickle of grass on my body.

Finally, the light faded and I was lowered down onto the ground. My feet touched first, and then my eyes opened to see a light spirit in front of me. Link had somehow appeared to my right, but he looked different.

"Children of Light, I am Faron. I have come to you to offer assistance. Jessamine, holder of the Triforce of Power, and Link, wielder of the Triforce of Courage, go deep within the forests of Faron to the abandoned temple that lay within. An evil flourishes there and you must cleanse the land. You will only be able to complete the task if you work together. I have gifted to you what your patron Goddesses have created for you.

"To Link, the tunic of the Hero of Time along with the Hylian Shield. Your sword rests in the Sacred Grove. For Jessamine, the sacred cloak belonging to the Champion of Din, as well as the Whip of Power. Now go, and spread light in the name of the Goddesses." With that the spirit faded away.

We turned to face each other. Link was now wearing a green tunic with light chain mail under it and a long with a white long sleeved under shirt. He also wore longer light brown pants and brown boots. Strapped to his belt were various pouches. Swung around his back looked to be a shield. My eyes trailed up to his head where he wore a long pointed hat. I giggled at the sight but I had to admit, it looked fitting on him.

I then looked down at myself. My whole body was hidden under a long black cloak save for the tips of my black combat boots. I felt a hood rest lightly upon my hair line. A lace red bow was tied perfectly on my collar bones. I parted the middle of the cloak to see I was no longer in my original gear. Instead I wore a tight red tank top and long black spandex/leather pants, if you could even call them pants! They were skin tight! What was Din thinking?

The only things that remained the same were the golden and silver snake whip along with my boots, my mother's locket and the bracelet Ella had made for me. My throwing knives and the rest of my clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you look…interesting," Link spoke up letting his eyes run the length of my body. I gave him a look.

"I could say the same to you." I looked at the tunnel leading to Faron woods. "I suppose we should get going shouldn't we?"

Link nodded and mounted the mare. She began to trot towards me. "Jessamine, this is Epona. Epona this is Jessamine." He extended his hand down to me. I just stared at it. "Well what are you waiting for? Hop on."

I hesitated. "I…I've never ridden a horse before." A sheepish blush crept its way across my face.

Link dismounted. "Here, I'll put you on in front of me, all you have to do is hold the reins, kay?" I nodded slowly. Before I registered what was happening Link lifted me up and set me on the saddle of Epona. I sucked in air too fast and started a coughing fit. Link swung on behind me and chuckled. Once I had regained composure I smacked his arm.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He only replied with more chuckles. Which I couldn't help but notice sounded so attractive coming from his perfect lips.

_Stop that! This boy is gross! Nasty! No dirty thoughts about him! Bad Jazz bad!_

He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my hands. He moved them to grip softly on the reins. "Alright now relax. I'm gonna move her in a slow trot. Nothing wild." I nodded and he kicked back on the mare moving her forward towards Faron Woods.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Forest Temple

We hadn't gotten far when Linked stopped Epona. "Wait here, I'm going to get a lantern and some oil for this cave." He dismounted and began walking towards the guy named Coro I had met just yesterday.

Once he was done, he made his way back and opened his arms up to me. I gave him a confused look. "You need to get off, Epona can't go through the cave."

"Oh, right, sorry," I mumbled taking his hand and attempting to get off gracefully.

My attempt was a failure, for my foot got caught and I tumbled on top of Link. He let out a grunt has he landed on the ground with me on top of him. "Oh Gods! I'm so sorry!" I stood quickly and helped him to his feet. He simply smiled at me and shook his head.

"You really are something." A grin pulled at his lips.

I cast my eyes downward. "I'm not usually this clumsy," I admitted to him.

His grin widened. "Do I make you nervous?" An arrogant tone was added to his voice. I glared at him and snorted.

"Hardly. Now can we get moving? We have to find that sword of yours before we can even make it in to the temple."

He nodded and gestured for me to follow him to the entrance of the cave.

Once far enough inside, Link took out the lantern and began progressing forward. I felt the whip come alive in my hand, ready to strike when needed.

For the longest time, nothing happened, but as we reached the middle of the cave a keese came flying down at us. I moved myself in front of Link and brandished my whip up at the keese, causing it to die and explode in thin air.

"Good work," Link said as he started up walking again. The cave was short and we soon found ourselves up in the beginning of North Faron Woods.

Link put his lantern away and turned to me. "Seeing how I don't have a sword yet, you might want to lead the way." I nodded and jumped off the dock.

We hadn't gotten very far when a deku Baba sprung up. I cut my whip forward, wrapping it around the stem and then with a flick of my wrist, the head was severed from the rest of the plant.

We continued onward, me fighting monsters and Link, just kind of following me.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally reached the gate leading to North Faron Woods. It was locked.

Link cursed under his breath. "We forgot to get the key from Coro." He paced around for a few minutes while I just stared at the lock. "Okay, here's the plan. You stay here, while I run back and grab it, sound good?"

"That won't be necessary." I stared down at the lock and focused on the energy around me. It swirled and pulsed, it was alive. I imagined it threading into a small yarn and going inside the lock. When the red yarn had just touched the lock, it exploded, sending shards of iron everywhere. "That wasn't as gracefully as I pictured it," I mumbled to myself.

"That's amazing," Link exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

I grinned at him and raised my hand which pulsed with the symbol of the Triforce. "Bearer of the Triforce of Power here." We walked through a tiny tunnel and came to another opening. I surveyed the area and saw a shack up ahead. "Hey what's that?" I pointed to it and Link's eyes followed.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." As we got closer we saw it was two big cauldrons, one with a heart potion and one with lantern oil. Link grinned. "Sweet…" He scooped up two jars of heart potion, left a tip in the box and then we continued to the steep path of the forest temple.

"Where's the sacred grove," I asked looking around. "Isn't it supposed to be in this area?"

Before Link could answer he was swept up into a flash of gold and the he was gone.

"Link," I exclaimed, I had reached out to late and my hands grabbed at air. "Oh Gods…what am I supposed to do now," I mumbled to myself.

Finding nothing better to do, I sat down in the grass and waited.

_I could think of a million things I would rather be doing._

I began twisting the grass between my fingers when the tree branches began swaying.

I furrowed my eye brows. There had been no wind. Nothing to move the branches and yet I watched as they continued to sway back and forth.

_Strange…_

After more sitting and playing with grass, I decided to practice using my power.

I called on the aura around me and felt it pulse. A red glow caught my eye. My cloak, which was black, had beautiful, intricate patterns radiating from it. They glowed a beautiful color, like the sunset, or a fire.

_Fire._

It was the element of Din. I couldn't help but wonder what I could do. I cupped my hands side by side and stared down at them. I started thinking of warm things, and smoke, fires and lava, when all of a sudden, my hands began to feel as though they were being pricked by a million invisible needles.

It didn't hurt, it was more a strange, ticklish feeling beginning from the tips of my fingers to my palm. I concentrated harder and with a puff of smoke, a ball of fire appeared in my hands.

I felt its warmth, but it never once burned me. I smiled, pleased with my progress and new found talent. I started playing with it, bouncing it between my hands, rolling it along my fingers.

I had gotten so caught up with it, I hadn't noticed something staring at me.

I snapped my fingers and the ball of fire disappeared into my hand. I looked around for a pair of eyes, but found none. "Keep your guard up, Jessamine," I grumbled.

I was still waiting for Link when the tree branches began to shake wildly, but yet there was still no wind. I stood and began walking towards the tree line when a strong gust of wind blew me back. I stumbled a bit, thrown off.

I snapped my head up, glaring at the sky.

The wind grew stronger and stronger until I was pushed up against a rock, trying my best not to get blown off the cliff. I closed my eyes and held on, when in an instant, it stopped.

I peeked one eye open, then another and saw Link standing in the spot where he had been swept up from hours ago.

"Link," I called running over to him. He turned around towards me and smiled.

"What happened? Where did you go? Are you alright?" I brushed my hands up his neck and along his shoulders and shook him a bit to make sure he was real. His rough brown hand guards/gloves came up to my waist, shaking me along with him.

"I'm fine. I was taken to the sacred grove, where some kid made me chase him around and after a while he got bored and let me enter the room that held the sword." He unsheathed the master sword and held it up.

It gave off a godly glow and seemed to go on forever. He put it back quickly and turned his attention back to me, resting his hands on my hips. "How are you? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Nothing happened when you were gone, just a weird wind and I played around with my power." He nodded his head. I stood there for a moment looking up at him. I was a bit on the short side, standing at 5'5''. Link was a good head taller than me.

I realized my hands were still on his shoulders and pulled them back, a sheepish blush creeping onto my cheeks. His hands remained holding me.

"We should, uh, probably get going," I whispered, my eyes were still locked on to his.

"Yeah we probably should."

He stood there for another minute looking down at me, hands at my waist before finally dropping them and stepping back.

"I'll lead on," He spoke up. I simply nodded, finding my mouth to be too dry to form a sentence.

Once we had made our way up the steep path to the temple, Link pushed the door open, grabbing my hand.

The inside tunnel was pitch black. Link turned on his lantern and lead us through, stopping to kill two keese and a deku baba.

We reached the main entrance way of the temple finding it still lit up with torches. It seemed as though the temple lay inside a giant tree. The walls had a strange design with fungi ledges and spider webs everywhere.

Link leaned over to me.

"Welcome to the forest temple."


	7. Chapter 7: Puzzles

_I just wanted to apologize for not posting in such a long time, I'm really sorry and I will try my best to keep up with this story. ~ Anastasia_

* * *

We began walking through the room. There were a lot of plants and strange designs throughout the temple walls. Only one door could be seen on the other side of the room and when we finally reached it, there were chains hanging from it, sealing off whatever lay beyond.

I called upon my power and focused it on the pad lock, this time more gently so I wouldn't break it. I heard a click inside and then it slid open.

Link pulled it off the door and rolled it out of the way. We ran quickly to the other side.

The next room was shaped like an hourglass. It was much longer than the other room, but not as wide. The floor had one thin stone tile trail leading to the opposite side where the door was. On either side of the pathway was an abundance of flowers. From here I could see the door was not locked.

I looked to my left at Link who had his eyes narrowed down at the flowers. I jabbed him in the ribs lightly with my elbow.

"If you continue glaring at the flowers like that they'll begin to wilt." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood but Link just gave me a weird look.

"Something in this room is off. Stay close to me and keep on your toes."

He unsheathed his sword and nudged me in front of him.

I began walking along the path, trying to figure out what the strange symbols decorating them meant.

It looked like Hylian, but some of the characters were different.

We reached the middle of the room and Link suddenly grabbed my arm.

I was caught off balance, but my foot hit the side of a tile that was slightly more up than the others. Darts began to shoot out of the walls in every which way.

Link lunged for me and tackled me to the ground, but we weren't quick enough. Link was hit in the mid back and I was hit between my shoulders and my left arm. Link landed atop me, pushing the wooden dart further into my back.

I cried out in pain. I felt the old wood begin to splinter off into my wound causing more pain. Tears sprang into my eyes.

Link's lips brushed against my left ear. "I'm so, so sorry, Jessamine. I'll get up as soon as possible, I just can't afford to risk us getting hit even more by standing."

I nodded my head as a stray tear fell down the side of my face. My shoulder had begun throbbing, the splinters hadn't gone in as deep as they had in my back, but it still pulsed with pain.

I felt a liquid pool through my clothes. It was warm, and thick. My own blood. I almost puked at the thought of lying in a puddle of my own, fresh blood.

After what felt like an eternity, the whizzing of darts through the air silenced. Link stood, trying not hurt me or himself in the process. I tried to get up but it was too difficult.

I drew my arms under myself to push up, but my shoulder gave out and I landed back on the ground. Pain shot through my body in waves and I bit my lip to keep from wailing.

I felt Link's arms slide underneath me as he lifted me off the floor.

He began to talk a few slow steps towards the door, but I watched as his face scrunched up in pain and I knew he couldn't keep carrying me.

"Link, I can walk," I said quietly. He opened his mouth to protest but I wouldn't let him. "I'm fine, we need to go quickly and you will not move quickly injured and lugging me around. Please, put me down."

Hesitantly, he did. My back and shoulder ached but my legs seemed fine. We helped each other walk to the next room. It was a small room, a fountain and bench lay on the other side.

A pathway made of little stones and pebbles lined the way and split apart two ponds. Coy fish swam in the ponds with all different colors.

There were vines with flowers creeping up the walls, and a ray of sunshine fell down upon the right pond. I looked up to see small cracks in the temple ceiling with tree roots growing out of them.

Link and I began walking over to the long bench where I sat him down.

"Turn around and take off your shirt so I can see your wound." He did as I said, and I couldn't help but blush when he lifted his shirt over his head. I felt my hands shake slightly.

Link's wound didn't look bad at all, it looked like it had pushed out all the splinters, purified itself and had already begun healing. I traced my fingers around it lightly.

"Does this hurt," I asked looking over his shoulder at the side of his head.

"No, it just feels like you're tracing circles on my back."

I blushed and pulled my hand back. The wound closed until all that was left was a tin pink scar, and soon enough, it faded too.

"It seems you were given the gift of super healing," I teased at him. He let out a low chuckle. "Well then I guess we should start back up."

Link turned quickly. "Are you crazy? I have to address your wound too. From the looks of how you were crying, it's pretty bad."

I just continued to turn a deeper shade of red. "I…I've never… Well, undressed in front of anybody. Especially not a boy."

"Jessamine, now isn't really the greatest time to try and keep one's innocence intact. I'm just trying to help, I would never do anything you don't want me to," He said.

He stood and then reached out and grabbed the ribbons on my cloak.

My cloak covered everything, so I was surprised when Link's hand moved to my shoulder and I couldn't feel his skin through the hole the dart went though,

"It seems that your cloak knows how to sow itself," Link said, moving his hand back and pulling the ties.

It fluttered down to the ground in a very silky, pretty way. I turned away from Link embarrassed. The tank top I wore exposed most of my chest and upper back. I had never felt so vulnerable in my entire existence.

"You may want to sit." I heard him say behind me. I nodded and turned without looking at him and sat facing the bench. I heard Link begin tearing apart my cloak and dabbing it in the water. "This may hurt a lot, Jessamine. I really wish I didn't have to do this to you." His voice was sincere.

I bit my lip. "Just make it quick, please."

One by one he pulled out the darts and splinters from back and shoulder. The one he pulled out of my back was the worst because of how far in it had gotten jammed. The whole time he did it he whispered apologies to my back. I was crying, and even when he was done and everything had been wrapped up, it still felt like they were being shot into me.

Link dressed and held my cloak out for me to step into. I stood and he rest it on my shoulders. He moved in front of me and tied it tightly so it wouldn't slip off. Once he was done he reached behind me and pulled my hood up to rest lightly atop my head.

"Do you want to keep going or rest here tonight?"

I looked up at his face and realized how close we were standing. His eyes searched mine with a somber look swelling inside.

I didn't want his pity. I wanted him to know I was strong, and that he could depend on me.

"Let's keep moving, I don't wish to remain here longer than necessary."

I turned to go through the narrow arch way behind us but Link gently reached under my cloak and grabbed my hand.

"Jessamine, we're going to be on this journey together for a long, long time. You don't have to pretend to be anything you're not or have to push on if you're hurt. It's okay."

"What? Is that some sort of nice way to call me weak? I said I was fine, Link. Just leave it and let's go." My tongue was sharp, and it looked like Link had not been expecting that because he dropped my hand.

I spun on my heel and my cloak swirled around my feet. We walked through to the next room which was larger than any room we had been in yet. It looked to be a forest in itself.

A few deku babas popped up as we walked through the room, but we took care of them without a problem.

We continued to walk around, after while I suspected we were walking in circles. I was about to stop and say something to Link, when out of the corner of my eye I noticed a large chest.

I grabbed Link's arm and pointed at it.

"What do suspect that is," I asked. We began walking over to it. It was big, and black with large spikes coming out of the top. A single red ruby was crested onto the top of the chest.

Link ran his hand across the top and then tried to open it, but his efforts were in vain. The chest wouldn't budge.

"There's writing on the top here in Old Hylian," Link began. "It says 'only the ones to wield the blessing of the Goddesses may open. Push and Pull'" Underneath the writing was the symbol on balance. A scale.

"Maybe we have to work together," I suggested.

Link looked confused, "but what do they mean push and pull?"

I walked around the large chest and saw on the side, was an ebony sword that seemed to run through the chest. I nudged it and it moved into the chest.

"Link, pull the sword out of the other side."

He walked over and as I continued to nudge the blade in, Link pulled out until finally the blade was free of the chest.

Link held it up, but in an instant it shattered into dust and the chest opened to reveal and tree like key.

I went to pick it up, but a screech sounded behind me making me jump.

I turned to see a monster.


	8. Chapter 8: Temptations and Basilisks

It was a snake. Bigger than any snake I had ever come in contact with. Its body stretched across the floor of the room. It had to be at least 100 meter long. It hissed and two large fangs could be spotted in its mouth. Its tongue flicked out testing the air. The snake was a very dark green with slight horns on its head and large red eyes.

"What in Din's name is that?"

"I think, it's a Basilisk," Link whispered. We both stood erect, paralyzed by fear.

My brow furrowed. "Aren't those extinct? And why is this one so damn big?" Link didn't reply, but he slowly started to reach for his sword. Inch by inch so the Basilisk wouldn't sense the movement, but his efforts were in vain. The snake hissed and lunged as Link and I rolled in opposite directions. We both took off running.

I yelled to Link from the other side of the room. "How are we supposed to kill this thing?!"

"Honestly? I have no idea, but I'm working on it!" I rolled my eyes.

I heard a crash as it lunged after me, sending trees crashing down in its wake. I pushed myself to run faster, but the Basilisk was inhumanly quick and its long head whipped in front of me blocking my path.

I screamed as its tail took my legs from beneath me, sending me flying onto my back. I coughed and wheezed as the air got knocked out of me. The wound between my shoulder blades burned as my adrenaline came to a stop. I heard the hiss of the snake grow louder as it reared back and prepared to strike at me.

The wind in the room picked up and all of a sudden something fast was whizzing in front the Basilisk. I couldn't tell what it was because of the rate that it was moving at, but then it was gone, back to wherever it had come from. The snake moved after it in hot pursuit. I got up and ran at it, unleashing my whip on its tail. I tugged hard, making sure it was really caught on and pulled with all I was.

The snake made a strangled noise as it was stretched out and then turned its head on me. I curled my whip back onto my wrist and let a fire engulf my hands. I grabbed onto the Basilisk's tail and willed the fire to spread.

It hissed and lashed its tail, sending me flying back. I collided with a wall and fell onto the ground unable to move. I fought to keep the black splotches at the edges of my vision from spreading across the whole of my eyes. It was unbelievable tough to try and so easy to give in to the darkness.

In a distant place, Link was fighting a giant snake that was on fire. I smiled. What a silly thought.

I was about to give in and let the darkness take over when someone's arms wrapped around me. They were strong and muscular, but tender and warm at the same time. The arms were long and easily wrapped around my petite figure. I curled into them feeling safe. Big blue eyes loomed over me and somewhere someone pleaded for me to stay awake just a little bit longer, but why? I felt so confused. One minute I feel sane the next I'm imagining things. I must be dreaming already. The snake must have killed me. But that all felt wrong.

Something wet and cold splashed onto my face pulling me out of the strange place I had been in. I coughed and sputtered and sat up right.

"Oh thank the Goddesses." Link hugged my head to his chest as I continued to cough on him. I had trouble breathing as my wheezing fit calmed down and it didn't help that my face was smashed against Link. Not that I was complaining. I took deep breaths of his scent. It was comforting and smelled good. Not like a cologne or perfume, a fresh smell. Like the forest after rain.

Link finally let go and helped me up. We were in the spring of the temple.

"How did we get here," I asked confused. The spring was made of fine white marble pillars and in the center was a fountain with the Triforce engraved on it. There were flowers growing everywhere and birds. Water flowed from the top of the pillars and fell into the shallow pool bellow the walkway that Link and I stood on.

"Well once you set the Basilisk on fire it freaked out giving me a chance to circle behind onto the hill to cut off its head."

"Oh, how lovely."

Link grinned and nodded. "Then I grabbed the key, scooped you up and followed the grove of trees that opened up to lead me to a door, and then out here."

"Wait, what was the strange wind that distracted the Basilisk when it was about to kill me?"

Link reached into his pouch and turned to reveal a glowing boomerang that appeared to be made out of feathers. "It's the Gale Boomerang. Apparently a fairy lives inside that has power over winds." He put it back and turned to me. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Before I could answer a green light flared from the fountain in the spring.

A voice resonated from the fountain, it sounded like a women. "Children of the Light, come closer…" Link and I walked forward until we reached the end of the walkway and faced the old, broken fountain that still had water flowing out of its marble. It almost looked more complete with the vines and broken pieces lingering around it. Green sparks shot out the Triforce on the fountain and danced around us. "I am the Goddess Farore. Welcome to my spring. Link, my chosen hero, congratulations on making it this far, but your challenge gets much more difficult in the weeks that are still to come. Take care of the girl. Jessamine, to cleanse the power within you, you must lay bare in the water of the spring and let it wash over you. You will feel it when the time is right."

My face turned the color of a strawberry. Link had a cheeky smirk plastered to his face. He looked at me with amusement and whispered, "Don't worry, I promise not to peek," With that he turned and faced the door leading to the temple.

I pulled the straps of my cloak letting it flutter to the floor and then disrobed. Naked, I descended the stairs into the spring. I expected the water to be warm but it was slightly cool against my skin, a refreshing feeling. The spring itself was quite shallow, coming to above my waist so as I faced the Triforce I sucked in a breath and dunked myself under the water.

I opened my eyes to find I was no longer in the spring but in a dark, empty place. A man appeared in front of me dressed in dirty clothes. He was of the Gerudo race, but they had not been seen for thousands of years. He looked as if he could have been handsome in a past life, but his eyes shined with a deep lust for power that destroyed the rest of him.

"Come to me, child. Do not let the Goddesses fool you. You belong to me." His eyes were a mix of red and orange. They were like a dark sunset in the hour of Twilight.

He reached a long strong arm out and rested his hand on my bare waist. He moved to trace his hand up to my breast but I smacked it away.

"No."

His eyebrows came together, his face masking confusion, and then quickly, anger. He reached out for me a second time snaking his arms around my waist and attempting to pull me towards him but I broke the embrace.

"No."

Now he was furious. "You dare defy me? Your god?"

I snorted. "You are not my God." I lay my hand on his chest and focused all my energy on it. A ray of red light surged from it sending him flying back into oblivion. The darkness around me shattered and I was back in the spring. I came up for air, not gasping, but feeling different. Like I had been reborn anew.

I quickly dressed and fit my hood lightly back on my head. I beckoned Link back over to the spring as the sparks of light joined back together to gather around the Triforce. "Well done, Jessamine. You have successfully thwarted temptation but from now on it will only grow harder. Focus on your goal." I nodded in understanding. "You will need to head west, back to the town of Kakariko. There hidden behind Death Mountain is the spring of Din. It is long guarded by the Gorons who reside on the mountain. Simply gain their trust and you should be able to have access to the spring. Good luck."

With that the orbs circled Link and I until all I could see was a blur of green. I felt Link grab my hand as we were transported back to the spring of Faron. Once there I turned to Link and smiled.

"Wow… we did it!" I laughed and he grinned down at me.

"What? Did you not have faith in us?" He joked.

I shrugged nonchalantly and my smile grew wider. "I had my doubts."

"Well, we better get moving, the Eldin Province is about half a day's ride."

I looked up at the sky. "It's just after sunset. Maybe we should rest here until tomorrow morning and then leave early." I suggested. Link agreed and then picked up a strange piece of grass. "What's that for?"

He grinned. "You'll see." He began to blow into it, creating a beautiful melody and after a minute the thump of Eponas' hooves could be heard growing near. She trotted over and then Link mounted her. He held out his hand and swung me on in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and gripped the reins. He started Epona in a walk. I was rigid in my seat.

_I probably shouldn't lean on him, but he looks so comfy! And now these strange feelings happen in my stomach every time he touches me. Gods Jessamine! Get it together._

"You know," He began "You can lean against me. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Scouts honor."

I smiled and allowed myself to relax as his arms tightened around me, pulling me to him. "I didn't realize you were a boy scout."

"Well baby, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." He whispered against my ear. I turned my head slightly to the right so I could look up at him and his face was so close to mine. All I had to do was tilt my chin up and our lips could be touching. His blue eyes searched my gold ones for a minute and then they darted down to my lips and then back up again, asking for permission.

I bit my lip and we moved closer together until our lips gently brushed in a soft, chaste kiss, if you could even call it that. We hadn't even touched for a second before an animal darted out behind a bush startling Epona. Link pulled away to keep her under control.

My face was burning and my lips tingled with the memory of his. The remainder of the ride to his house consisted of awkward silence and brushing against each other intentionally and then apologizing like it was an accident.

When we reached his house Link dismounted and then gipped my waist to help me down, his fingers lingering a little longer than necessary. He tied up Epona and then opened the door for me. I thanked him and walked inside.

"Um, if you want to shower the bathroom is back there." He said pointing to a door towards the back of the house. I nodded and thanked him and then closed the door.

I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. I waited until it was hot and then scrubbed myself until I was red. I didn't want to linger so I kept my time short. I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself when I realized I had no clothes to sleep in. I groaned and wished I could just have my favorite lace panties and matching bra from home. Oh Goddesses why didn't I pack them? I took my face out of the towel and noticed something on the sink counter. My clothes were gone but in their place were my panties and bra along with an oversized shirt. I changed into them, dried my hair a bit and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Link? Did you put my clothes in the bathroom?"

He looked a bit sheepish and nodded. "You left them in your bag and I thought you would need a change of clothes." I smiled and thanked him. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Make yourself at home."

I settled down on the couch and touched my hand to my lips and smiled, remembering the kiss.

_You know, that was probably the dumbest thing you've ever done. It was also probably the best thing that's ever happened to you._

I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep only to wake from somebody moving me. Confused, I looked around. Link had carried me up two ladders to his bed and now he was leaving.

"Link…?" He looked up and stopped his descent on the ladder. "Stay with me." He looked hesitant, but I could tell he was debating it. "Please?" I added. He sighed and climbed back up. I moved over towards the wall to give him more room and I felt the bed sink under his weight. We lay next to each other not touching for a while until finally I gently took his wrist and guided his arms around my waist. We cuddled together and he nestled his head between my shoulder and neck. Peacefully, we drifted off together.

* * *

I'm super sorry about not posting, it's hard to manage time in university! I hope I can be forgive and that you enjoyed the chapter! please review and tell me what you think! ~Anastasia ㈳5


End file.
